Sailor Moon Hope: All's Fair in Love and War
by Serena Tsukino
Summary: The beginning of a 4 Part series! An old foe comes back for revenge. Will Serena and Darien's love survive? Even more...Will the scouts?
1. ch 1

Before I forget, I want to explain some things about "All's Fair in Love and War" Here Goes: A.) In following the Japanese episodes (kinda) I have decided that Zoisite will be a MALE. The first time I sent this in, HE was a 'she'. Well-I changed that! Sorry!   
B.) This happens after OUR episodes (English) Basically after the R series. Actually-SCRATCH that! This happens after the S Series (Japanese) why? Becuase the Outer Scouts make an appearence at the end. and another appearence in the Parts to come!   
C.) The store "Courtyard" is NOT in the Sailor Moon episodes. The name (As far as I know) is mine.   
Ok, I think that's it! To Razz, Courtney Wells, Serena Dwyer, Lilac Summers, and many other fanfic writters that I have read and fallen in love with by your stories! Masterpieces, really. I laughed, cried, and screamed with your fanfics. I hope you guys keep writting! Some of your unfinished ones haven't been out lately... To Keeper of Jade- Girl, you are AWSOME! Thank you for all your advice. I hope everything goes well with the rest of your fic! And I saved the best for last: AMI MIZUNO! My friend and Editor-you rock! Thank you for all of your help! If you need any thing-call me! (PS-How's Greg????)   
Rini-Sweetie! (lol) Hey-You and Helios were meant to be-so don't cry! I love you! We all do! (I mean my friend from school-not the character) and to all of my friends...Mina, Rae, Darien (Yeah-Like he'll really read this...), Hotaru-(Hehe! Your stuck with that name!), Lita, Laurie Beth, and anyone else I missed-You guys are my inspiration, and my laughter and joy. Nobody can EVER replace you guys! :P OK-Have I made this long enough? I'm done gushing!  
ACCCCKKKKKK! It's THE DISCLAIMERS!   
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
*****************************************  
The day was cloudy. Serena, too upset, didn't bother to get out of bed. Luna jumped onto the bed and crawled to where Serena's shoulders sat. "Serena, get up lazy bones. It's a...er...beautiful day out." Serena turned her head, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bear to look at Luna.   
*Flashback*   
The night before, Serena and Darien went for a wonderful evening of dinner, dancing, and a quiet walk through the park. But Darien seemed nervous the whole night. He kept putting his hand into his pocket and moving it around like he was going to show her what it was, but he never did. "Darien, are you OK? Is something wrong?" He looked up at her nervously. "No, nothings wrong. I'm fine." His words almost didn't separate from each other as he spoke. He held her tighter as they walked. Serena began to think he sensed something, but she just let it go, although the feeling of doubt hung around her still. It had been years since evil had reared it's head in Tokyo's direction. Serena and Darien always had something go wrong when they were together, but as for the rest of the scouts, life was bliss, and they savored every minute of it. Darien and Serena sat on a bench over looking the lake in the park. The scene was quiet and peaceful.   
'It's now or never, Chiba' Darien thought to himself, turning to face Serena. His love for her grew to new limits everyday. "Serena?" Serena turned and looked at Darien, his eyes were filled with something she had never seen before in them...was that hesitation she saw flicker momentarily in his eyes? Darien dug into his pocket again, but pulled it out empty-handed at the sound of screams. The bench beneath them blew up in splinters of wood and Serena and Darien were flung out into a grassy area just feet away from the edge of the lake. A figure sailed through the air and hovered over the couple. "What the...Zoisite?!" Darien looked above him, disbelief clouded his mind. Serena's voice shock with fear. "But, Zoisite's Dead." She focused on the figure as well and gasped. "Dead to the future, but the past lives on." Zoisite laughed evilly as Serena and Darien looked at each other. "The past?" they questioned in unison. Zoisite chuckled. Serena got a chill up her spine at the sound of it. Zoisite held his hand in front of him and images flashed above Serena and Darien's heads. "Before finding the last rainbow crystal, I stumbled onto an amazing discovery: The black crystal could send me into the future. I saw my death, I saw Malichites death," He paused and looked at the two again, "And now I can see your death! ZOI!" The blast hit Serena. Darien ran to her side before she fell, and caught her. Carefully, he laid her on another close park bench and changed into Tuxedo Mask and battled Zoisite. Soon Serena woke up. Darien was hunched over in pain, but Zoisite was nowhere to be found. Serena tried to get up, but her body was bruised badly. She called out to Tuxedo Mask. He slowly turned around and smiled weakly at her.   
* * *   
An hour later, they were at Serena's house. Darien brought her to the door, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and hobbled over to his car and drove off. So many questions ran through Serena's head at that moment. Why had he only given her a quick kiss? Why was he so nervous tonight? Did he know about Zoisite? Then she remembered every date the two of them had shared. Always interrupted by the Negaverse or some new enemy to threaten them. 'Why can't we ever just have a night of peace and go on a date like a normal couple?' Serena turned to open the door, but it opened by itself. Her father stood in the doorway, purple with rage. He took one look at her torn clothes and bruised body. He screamed at her; How she was late, the way she looked, he blamed it on Darien, thinking that he was the culprit for Serena's condition. He then swore that she was never to see Darien again and that he was to know it as well. If they were ever seen together, ever heard, and her father found out, Serena would be moved to a new town, away from him. Serena just stood there. She died a little then. Her father saw it in her eyes, and she ran upstairs crying. Darien had tried to call that night, but Serena's father patrolled the phone like a lion pouncing on it's prey. He threatened Darien and soon, the phone stopped ringing.   
*End Flashback*   
Now it was the next morning. No phone, no Darien, no happiness. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Serena? It's us. Can we come in?" Lita's voice rang through the door. No answer. Lita opened the door. She saw Luna starring at what seemed to be nothing but a lifeless body. Rae, Mina, Ami and Lita entered the room and walked over to Serena's bed. "Hey girl, we heard what happened." Mina explained to the depressed girl. "Yes. Are you all right? Darien called us last night and explained what happened. Although, when I went to the park today, the computer picked up no sign of the Negaverse. Maybe the two of you dreamed it all." Suddenly Ami realized that she had said something wrong. Serena looked up at all her friends. Her eyes watered up again, and she buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. Rae began to get impatient. "C'mon, get out of bed Meatball Head!! And get dressed, we have a surprise for you. Although I don't know why we bothered." She whispered under her breath. Lita over heard, and gave her a quick shove. They all walked out of the room and waited for Serena. About an hour later she came out. Her hair was out of place, her face was white, and her nose was red. The six of them walked outside. Artimas was in the car waiting for them.   
* * *  
Soon the vehicle pulled up beside a restaurant. As the seven of them walked in, Serena saw a familiar figure sitting at a table. He turned around and looked at the group...It was Darien. Serena ran to him, hugging, not wanting to let go. Darien wrapped his arms around her and stared down at her face. She looked into his eyes, and they both kissed.  
* **   
Afterwards, Serena and Darien went to the park. The rest of the girls started towards Rae's house when a figure appeared in the road. Rae made a sharp turn, almost running into the figure. The car barely missed the person, and the car spun around while Rae tried to again control again. The other girls just screamed. The car ended up in a ditch. The girls got out to see what happened. "What's going on?! Who the hell is dumb enough to stand in the middle of a road like that?" Rae waved her fist around and rolled up her sleeves, ready to beat what would probably be left of a scared pedestrian. "Whoever it is almost got us killed! And if I get my hands on them, they'll be the one screaming from terror! Show yourself you nitwit!" Lita's fury got the best of her. The figure walked to them out of the mist. "Going somewhere?" Zoisite smiled evilly. "Zoisite! So he did attack Serena and Darien!" Ami admitted. "That's right... Sailor Mercury!" A wry smile built it's self on Zoisite's face once more as the girls stood shocked. "How does he know who you are?" Lita whispered shaking, this was NOT a good sign. "I know a lot of things now Sailor Jupiter. I have been to your past, my future, and I know who you are...ALL OF YOU!"   
"You'll never get away with this!" Rae shouted. Zoisite just laughed. "I already have. Even as we speak, your future changes."   
"Then maybe we should quiet you down forever!" A voice rang out from above and everyone looked towards it. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice! And you Nega-ghost are about to be dust...again!"   
"I was wondering when you were going to show up! ZOI!" Zoisite shot a hard wave at Sailor Moon, but she dodged it before it hit her. Zoisite laughed and stepped towards Sailor Moon, but a rose came down in front of him first. "Don't take another step Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask's cape flew around him wildly in the wind. He stood several feet away from Sailor Moon. "Ah! Cape Boy! So, you are you still carrying around that ring that is intended for your BLUSHING BRIDE?" He pointed to Sailor Moon. A wave of shock fell over the group, followed by a long silence. "OOPS. Looks like I gave away the surprise!" Seeing that this was a distraction, Zoisite quickly threw what looked like a bowl toward all the other girls. Without their transformations, they were practically powerless, and Zoisite knew it. The bowl turned into four boxes and encased each girl in one. Soon Ami, Rae, Lita, and Mina became unconscious. Sailor Moon gasped. "NO! You release them right now!"   
"Not a chance! Without them to protect you, the world has no future!" Zoisite almost doubled over in laughter. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at Lita's box, but it burned with an electrical shock. "Ha Ha! See you in the future." He turned his back on them, then looked over his shoulder. "Then again, maybe not." And with that, Zoisite and the boxes, with the girls, disappeared. Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask. He couldn't even make eye contact with her. When he finally did, Sailor Moon's face was wet with tears. She turned around and ran. Tuxedo Mask ran after her.   
As they ran, both changed back into their human forms. Serena ran to the park, and into the forest. It was dark, and she tripped over a log. Darien was right behind her. She gathered herself and sat on the ground, crying. Darien touched her arm, but she brushed it away. He pulled back. To her his touch was like a fungus, spreading with each second. Darien understood this by the way she started shaking. "Serena, I..." But she cut him of crying. "Just go away." Darien didn't move. "GO!" Darien turned his back on her. "I'll go now, Serena. But I'll be back. And next time, I won't leave you alone until we can talk." He broke of then added slowly, "I love you." Serena snapped her head up. That was the first time Darien had said he LOVED her. "Darien..." She turned around, but he was gone. Serena whispered only loud enough for herself to hear. "I love you too."   
*************************************************   
RING! RING!  
Serena picked up the phone in a mad dash to it. "Hello? Darien?" She stuttered quickly, not remembering half of the weekend. The voice at the other end was silent for a few seconds, then it started laughing. "Darien? Serena, your crazy. Darien is in college, why would he call you? It's Molly." Serena answered, disappointed. "Oh, hi Molly." Molly ignored the bluntness in her voice. "Wanna go to the mall? I heard there's a sale at Courtyard." Serena thought for a few minutes as everything flooded back into her memory. A lot had happened that weekend, and all Serena felt like doing was staying home, safe and sound.   
"Go." Serena jumped. She turned around to face Luna. She looked tired. Her coat was not as shiny as usual. "Luna, are you all right?" Serena asked, concerned. Luna looked up at Serena. Her eyes began to droop. But she gave Serena a weak smile. "Just go!" Serena turned around again puzzled. "HELLO? Serena?" Molly dragged the words over the phone. Serena snapped back to consciousness, still confused. "Right here. Yeah, I'll meet you over there in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone. "Luna..." She gasped as Luna collapsed on the floor. Serena ran to her. "Promise me ..Serena." Luna was having trouble speaking. She was losing strength. "Leave this behind, don't come back until it's...over... and when this is over..." Luna was hardly breathing now. "When this is over...the group must not be separated again." Serena was frantic. "WHAT? WHEN WHAT'S OVER? LUNA!" But Luna's eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing.   
*****************************************   



	2. ch 2

*****************************************   
"Hey Serena!" Molly waved pleasantly. Serena just slumped on over to her. Molly was happy. She didn't even notice the way Serena looked or acted. "C'mon. I want to get into Courtyard before all the good stuff is gone." Molly dragged Serena around. They walked into the mall. Molly talked the whole time, but Serena was trapped in her own thoughts. 'What did Luna mean by "The end of THIS"? And what was she talking about the Sailors Splitting up AGAIN? By now they were all together somewhere deep in the Negaverse.' Then Serena reflected on the whole weekend, and suddenly, she wanted to go home. 'I don't care what Luna's last request is, I've been through enough pain and Suffering to last me a lifetime, and I'm not abandoning my family! I'm going home!' She turned to speak to her friend. "Molly..." But Molly was not in sight. Serena then looked around her. The mall was empty. She was the only one there. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Serena screamed and turned around. a look of fright appeared in her eyes. "Darien..." Darien looked around. "Where is everyone?" "Where you are about to be...A cemetery!" Darien and Serena gasped. Zoisite stood above them. Darien held Serena close to him, but remembering what had happened the night before, Serena wriggled out of his grasp. What was going on?   
* **   
Serena was in her bedroom twisting and turning. the bed covers were wrapped around her in a mess. Darien was standing there. He didn't know what to do. Faintly, Serena began yelling. "No...MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Still asleep, Serena began to transform. Darien just stood there surprised, watching and listening to everything. Suddenly, Sailor Moon screamed and sat up in bed with a jolt. She looked around at the one familiar face she knew and loved. Then she looked at her clothes. "What happened?" She saw Darien's face, and turned away. What was he doing there? And how did he get in without her father knowing? "You were in the mall with Molly. I saw you and was watching you, but then I saw your face was white and you fainted. I ran over and took you home. What confuses me, is what just happened while you were sleeping. Serena turned around. She had tears in her eyes. "Where's Luna? Where's Artemis?" Darien looked away. "Sorry Sailor Moon. That was not a dream." He spoke slowly. Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything had gone too far. She looked around. "How did you get to my home? Where's my family?" Darien had been hoping that she wouldn't bring up that subject, but it was getting late, and he could feel Zoisite growing stronger already. "Their gone." He said, a twang of pain shot across his face and disappeared quickly. Serena was put in shock. She could only choke out a few words. "What happened?" Her worried look scared Darien, he turned away again. When he looked back at the girl, she was again Serena. He whispered softly, hoping it would reduce her shock. "Zoisite got here before me." Serena jumped out of bed. Her tears had stopped, but her angry rage hadn't. "I'm going to make Zoisite wish he was NEVER brought to the future!" She began to run out of the room. Darien chased her. "Where are you going?!" He yelled. Serena kept running. "I'm going to the portal. Zoisite's about to get a time lapse!" Darien finally caught up with her outside of the neighborhood. He grabbed her arm. "Serena, you can't do this. It's a trick. Zoisite just wants you to battle him so he can get his revenge." Serena pulled her arm away. She was angry now. Zoisite had gone too far, and there was nothing to stop him, except for Serena. "I don't care! He took my friends and I'm NOT letting him get away with it." "I won't let you go!" Darien argued. "It's not your choice Darien!" "It's a trap! Serena, the scouts could even be dead now! You have to just try to live this down." He wasn't letting her get away from him again. "I can't! My friends are in trouble. They would never let me down. I need to rescue them, as much as you needed to rescue me all those times that I was trouble." Her voice was soft again, and tears began to roll down both of their cheeks. Darien was now shocked. He grabbed her wrist. "Then I'm going with you." "No!" Serena gasped in surprise. He would get hurt. Serena fought with all her might to loosen Darien's grip. She finally freed her arm and began to run. She thought of what Darien had just said, and she knew he was following her. The thought made her run harder than ever. "Moon Crystal Power!" Darien watched as she transformed. Sailor Moon jumped to the nearest roof and began to leap from house to house. Darien knew he had to change into Tuxedo Mask in order to keep up with her. As he did, a strange sensation came over him. The last thing he heard was Serena's voice. "Good Bye." Then all was black   
******************************************   



	3. ch 3

******************************************   
Sailor Moon slipped along a narrow path slowly. She had used the crystal to find Zoisite. With every step closer she took, it shone brighter and brighter. But, she still couldn't believe what she had just done. 'I did it for his own protection. I couldn't let him risk his life again. This is something between me and Zoisite. I just hope I didn't hit the back of his head too hard. 'She tried to assure herself. She inched her way through the tunnels. There was no one to help her decide which way to go, she could only rely on her instincts that her friends were near, possibly alive. "Yes they are alive, in a matter of speaking." Sailor Moon looked up. Zoisite stood above her. "Witch! Where are they?" Zoisite snickered and gave Sailor Moon a wicked grin. "Their here with me. You can try to free them, but you have to find me first...Or else they won't live long!" He disappeared. "I'll be there before you can blink, Zoisite!" Sailor Moon called after her. "You can count on that." She added, whispering. Sailor Moon pressed on. She was almost there, she could feel it. Yet, she thought she thought could almost feel someone else entering the cave, but she brushed it aside. She had something more important to worry about right now. She came to a room, the center of the cave. Sailor Moon stood on a metal bridge. Stairs led down to the bottom left of where she was standing. A light in the center of the room attracted her attention. She squinted looking at the figures. A gasp escaped Sailor Moon's mouth. It was the scouts. Still in the crystal boxes Zoisite had captured them in. "Welcome Sailor Moon. I'm so glad you came." Zoisite moved out of the shadows where he had been hiding and lept up to the railing in front of Sailor Moon. "Zoisite! Only you could make an entrance as bad as that!" Zoisite shook with anger at the girl's speech, and clenched his fists together. "You'll pay for that remark! ZOI!"   
But he was too late, Sailor Moon had already dodged the area at which she had just stood, and landed softly on the ground below the bridge. "Timing a little off, Zoisite? You must be getting too old, even your wrinkles show!" The hero smirked as she laughed at her own joke, unaware that Zoisite had landed behind her. Sailor Moon landed with a loud as Zoisite struck her from the back with an energy blow. Sailor Moon, tried to get up. She had landed on her stomach. Zoisite developed another attack to hit Sailor Moon, but the girl rolled over to the side before anything hit her. She was on her back now, and propped up on her elbows. Zoisite stepped in front of her and laughed. "There's no use trying Sailor Brat. Just hand over the crystal, and I'll make sure your downfall is quick." "Never Nega-slime!" She began to pull herself up, Zoisite was amazed of the courage she had. When Sailor Moon had stood up on her feet, she began to activate the scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimina...AAAACCCCKKK!" She stopped as a shock penetrated her courage and hit her body. She screamed with all of her might. Pain after pain struck her and she felt as if she would die right there, yet, a little hope clung to her. And it was all that she had to keep her alive. Zoisite laughed. "You see Sailor Moon? Your finally getting a taste of all the suffering you put me through! You'll never leave here alive!" But Sailor Moon had another trick up her sleeve. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Using some energy of the little bit she had left, she tossed her Tiara at Zoisite. It hit it's target immediately. When Zoisite lifted his head again, the tiara hit with another direct force upon return to it's owner. The girl caught it, and replaced the tiara around her forehead. "I've had just about enough of this! ZOI!" A Javelin made if pure energy was tossed at Sailor Moon. She jumped in time for it to singe her uniform, and fell at Zoisite's feet. The blonde general reached down, and pulled Sailor Moon by her hair, then tossed her against the wall like throwing an unwanted toothpick. She again jumped beside Sailor Moon, and with one hand, held her against the wall by her neck, ready to strike within the next second. "Gotcha!" He raised his arms. "I've waited for this a long time!" Just when he was about to strike, a rose fell in-between her feet. He growled. "Let her go Zoisite!"  
"I wouldn't dream of it. You see, now you have a choice of who will die, and how." He smirked and turned his face toward the bridge where Tuxedo Mask was standing as she continued. "You see, I could kill this girl now, and you can either die trying to save the scouts, or you can leave. But don't think that's the only choice. You see, whether or not you try to save the others, it really won't matter. The only way to release them alive is to touch a crystal case and give it your life. But once one box has been touched, the others will destruct, killing whatever is inside! And there is no way you can touch all four boxes at once!" He laughed wickedly. Darien jumped onto the rail. Serena called out to him. "Run Darien, save yourself!" Tuxedo Mask glared at her. "Maybe I should. You risked all of our lives outside with that little trick you pulled." 'He means me hitting him on the head! Oh, if I could only tell him it was because I loved him and didn't want him to get hurt!' Darien watched as Sailor Moon's face began to quiver in fear. He knew what she was thinking, and he understood. But there wasn't any time for that now. His eyes softened, but his face was like stone. "Whatever the reason, I'm still your protector. And I won't let you die."   
"Please don't! You should never have even followed me! Leave now, before it's too late!" Zoisite still had his hands at Sailor Moon's neck, ready to strike her at any moment. He was getting tired of this. "Make your choice DARIEN. Serena, or the scouts? Either way, you won't live through this." Tuxedo Mask held his place on the rail of the bridge. He shifted his eyes back and forth. Then he made up his mind, and even through the white mask, Sailor Moon could still see his eyes, and when she looked into them with her fearful eyes, she knew what decision he had made. "Tuxedo Mask DON'T!" She screamed in terror, tears running down her face. Tuxedo Mask took one last look at the only woman he could ever love. Even if they hadn't said that they loved each other in a long time, or at all, he still knew that was how she felt. "Run Sailor Moon. Forget about me." Zoisite gasped in shock as he watched Darien, and dropped his guard on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon jumped away from his and ran as fast as she could to the steps, but it was too late. Tuxedo Mask leapt from his spot, and stretched out his arms and legs preying that he could touch all four boxes. His last thought was of Serena. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DARIEN!" Serena screamed, trying to run to Tuxedo Mask in time. She was so close to the crystals. Zoisite lunged at her, but Sailor Moon moved to the side, and as Tuxedo Mask landed, his foot touched only one crystal case. Zoisite stood near the other three. An electrical shock buzzed around the cases, and a body was flung in Sailor Moon's direction. An explosion erupted from the center, Zoisite screamed and disappeared right as Sailor Moon dragged the body through the cave and out the end of the rock cliffs, where the cave opened to the dark and cloudy, sky. Then a flash came from inside, and the ground shook beneath the two people standing there. Zoisite's voice hung in the air. "I'll be waiting Sailor Moon, and next time I won't lose!" Sailor Moon looked at the person she had saved. Her eyes were full of tears. "Thank g_d your OK, Rae." She gushed, then stopped 'But the others, they were caught in the blast, including Tuxedo Mask.'  
******************************************   



	4. ch 4

******************************************   
Serena cried as she sat on her bed. She wasn't going to believe it. Darien wasn't dead. He couldn't be. "Serena," She put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "It's not your fault. He risked his life to save us." "I know, but I still can't shake this feeling that he's alive." She sobbed and turned around again. "I must sound crazy." Rae stood up. "I'm sorry Serena, but I'm not the best person to help you cheer up. But Tuxedo Mask is Darien, meaning that BOTH are dead. We saw him and the other scouts destroyed." She paused. Tears we're now filling up in her eyes. she turned her head and looked away. "He's gone forever." Serena's eyes watered up again. She bent over with her face in her hands and cried. Rae quietly edged to the door and slipped out. She could hear Serena still crying. But, Rae knew that only two sailors could not defend the world, nor could only one protect the Princess. And she knew then, that she would never see Serena again.   
* **   
Late that night, Serena was in bed. She had cried herself to sleep. She had a vision. It was a cold and lonesome place that she was in. Greg, Chad, Ken, Grandpa, and Serena's parents were there with her brother. All were crying and dressed in black. Suddenly, Darien and the other girls appeared. all looking down, not facing their loved ones. Serena knew what was going on in an instant. But the only question was, what was Rae doing in the group with the rest of her dead friends?   
* * *   
Near the fire Rae sat writing something. She finished it, and attached it to her power stick and left it near her bed. But before putting it down, she quickly transformed. Afterwards she wrote another note. This one she put in Chad's room. She went back to the fire and sat down. She had to take one last look at Serena. Gazing into the fire Rae saw Serena. She was sleeping, but was extremely restless. Suddenly she sat up and looked around. "Rae....No." Rae gasped. "She knows!" She watched as Serena got out of bed and grabbed her crystal. Rae stopped the image and thought to herself. "She'scoming over to stop me. I have to do this now!" Slowly she stood up and her eyes began to become wet. "Good bye Serena. Take of yourself." She whispered.   
* * *  
Serena was now running down the street. "Rae hold on! I'm not losing you too! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She began to transform still trying to run. She hoped she wasn't too late.   
* * *   
Sailor Mars stood there. She began to focus her energy into the fire. "I call upon the powers of Mars! Jump into my heart and burn it! For the good of the Earth! I call upon you to STRIKE!" The fire lept up to a great hight and like a sphere lashed out towards Mars' chest, aimed for her heart. She began to scream as the fire lifted her off the floor. At this point Sailor Moon burst through he door screaming. "Rae!!!! NO!!" But she was too late. The fire sank back, and Mars fell to the floor. Sailor Moon knelt down to her. She picked her up and hugged her, crying softly. She looked at her good friend and remembered all the times they had shared together. When she looked at her forehead, the Mars sign appeared, flashed a few times, as if trying to gain strength, and as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished without a trace. A light began to glow from Sailor Mars' body. It blinded Sailor Moon for a few minutes, but when it died, Rae had changed back to her robes, with no life attached to her. Sailor Moon gently lay her friend down, and wandered into Rae's room to take a last look around. Something on Rae's desk caught her eye. she picked up the power stick and untied the note around it. It was marked with tear stains:   
Dearest Serena,   
I know that you and I have fought over many things, but in my heart   
always believed that you were a wonderful person. Being a Sailor  
Scout and your protector has brought me great joy. I could never   
imagine what it would be like to have lived without meeting you and   
the others. Yes, that is where I am as you read this letter, with the   
others. Please don't think of my sacrifice as a crime. I did it out of   
love for the people that I hold near my heart, You, Ami, Lita, Mina Artemis.  
Luna, and Darien. Stay well, and good luck as you fight the Negeverse. I   
will always be with you. Take care Meatball Head.   
Love Rae/Sailor Mars.   
PS Do not grow up to be a crying, stubborn klutz as usual. I pray that someday you   
will lose those characteristics.   
Serena gave a faint smile. Even on the brink of death, with as much courage as she had, Rae still found a way to give Serena a hint of advice as well with humor. Carefully, she tucked the note and power stick in her pocket. She knew what she had to do now. Turning around, Sailor Moon began to walk to the deserted shop down the street, where it held the portal to the section of the Negaverse where she and Zoisite would meet. And as she walked, she felt the eyes of Zoisite watching as he waited for Sailor Moon to appear. She was ready.  
******************************************   



	5. ch 5

******************************************   
The portal entered directly into a cold, barren cave. This one was different than the last one. The walls were grey and white with hints of purple. It was all too familiar to Sailor Moon. A puff of smoke erupted from the ground about ten feet away from Sailor Moon. Zoisite appeared with one hand on his chin and the other supporting it by the elbow. He smirked as she saw Sailor Moon's face turn stone cold. "Hope you don't mind, but I got a little home sick." He stuck out his arm. "Now, give me the crystal and I might let you leave in one piece."   
"Never." Sailor Moon spat at Zoisite. Her voice was as bitter as a snake's venom. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you." A shining silver sword materialized in Zoisite's hand. "En Garde!" He spoke pleasantly as he began to charge for Sailor Moon, Zoisite swiped the sword, but was too late. Sailor Moon jumped up and hopped off of Zoisite's head, then landed on the ground behind her, ready to attack. Zoisite's face was buried in the dirt from losing his balance with Sailor Moon's 'Jump' move. "C'mon, Zoisite! Get up! I'm not done with you!" Sailor Moon coaxed. Zoisite stood up and faced Sailor Moon. "Correction. I'm not done with you! Zoi!" A giant wind began to build up in the tunnel. It pushed and pulled at Sailor Moon. Finally, She lost her balance. Screaming, she flew back and hit the ground hard. Her sceptre was still in her hand. She brought it up to fire at Zoisite, but Zoisite was already ahead of Sailor Moon, and kicked it out of her hands. It flew across the room and crashed against the wall in two separate pieces. "NOOO!" Sailor Moon coughed in disbelief. Zoisite chuckled evilly. "Now, GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!" She stuck out her hand. Sailor Moon clutched her locket. "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" "Try a thousand." Zoisite joked, referring to the Moon Kingdom he had help destroy. "Goodbye forever!" Zoisite's hands flew above his head. A large shard appeared in his hands. He hurled it at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon screamed as it soared in her direction. But it missed. All that was caught underneath the sharp tip was part of her skirt. Zoisite stepped closer and kneeled down in front, sticking his face only inches away from Sailor Moon's face. Sailor Moon couldn't move, her skirt was still caught beneath the shard. Zoisite leaned closer, his hot breath blowing onto Sailor Moon's face. He reached for the crystal, but Sailor Moon leaned forward and bit Zoisite's nose, refusing to let go. He screamed in pain. His arms flailed around wildly, trying to break free, but one hand hit the crystal, slapping it away from it's normal area, and it sailed across the room. As Sailor Moon let go from shock, she began to De-transform. Now Serena, she had on the same white blouse and short blue and green skirt she had thrown on before running to save Rae. Her long white socks and red sandals appeared at her feet. Zoisite watched, astonished. Neither of them moved. Then a glint of light caught both their eyes. They looked over to see the Imperium Silver Crystal floating in mid air, waiting for someone to claim it. 'The crystal' they said in unison. Zoisite began to walk up to it, her eyes feverish. Serena began to try tearing her skirt, she had to get there before Zoisite. But she was too late, Zoisite stood beside the crystal. He held out his hands and enveloped the crystal inside them. Serena sat paralyzed as she watched the last bit of light be closed of by Zoisite's hands. Zoisite had the crystal. He opened his hands again to stare at it. "Finally! The power of the Crystal is MINE!" He held the crystal in front of him as it gleamed brightly. His eyes stared at it hungrily, flashing with pride. Serena tugged at her skirt that was still pinned to the ground by the Javelin. It ripped at last and Serena fought her way to stand up and attack Zoisite. But her legs wouldn't move. She looked down to see blood seeping out of the wound the javelin had made in her thigh! Zoisite hadn't missed at all. Serena grabbed the giant crystal and pulled with all her might. G_d it hurt! she could barely lift it. It began to slip from her grasp, but Serena caught it and pulled harder. The shard began making it's way out of Serena's leg. Her eyes were full of tears from the pain, she thought she would die right there...but she didn't. Serena threw the giant thing aside once it was out of her leg. But she still couldn't move. Her leg had to be broken. Zoisite had ignored Serena, but now he looked over at her. "Watch as all your fears come true 'Sailor Moon'!" He held it up above his head. "Silver Crystal! Hear me and fulfill my bidding, you are now ruled by the Negaverse!" The crystal glowed brightly, and slowly began to dim. Serena watched in horror as it's color turned from a clear crystal, to a warm gray metal. Zoisite laughed as the power of the crystal engulfed him. Through the smoke, a pair of red eyes glowed evilly. The smoke subsided, leaving a tall dark figure with wild yellow hair and a shadowed face. It was dressed in a long black shroud, with spikes at the shoulders, and silver lining the torso, the crystal sat in the middle of her chest. It seemed like a spiders dress. One Serena wished she could burn, yet she was glued to her spot in fear as the figure laughed evilly. The voice echoed through her ears as it spoke. "Welcome to your doom, Sailor Moon!" Serena whimpered in fear. What was she going to do now? She still couldn't stand, although she tried, her eyes watching the figure as it monitored every move she made and gave out a booming laugh. "You are no match for me. You shall die painfully." Serena's voice quivered. "Zoisite! You will never live to see the daylight again. I swear it."   
"Oh really? Why Serena, don't you know who I am?" The figure stepped closer, and light shone on it's face. Serena gasped in shock as she looked into the eyes of the monster-The eyes of herself! For a moment she was caught staring at what seemed her mirror's colmplextion turned evil. Deep in the eyes was nothing but fire inside a dark abyss. Serena screamed and pulled out of the trance. The girl laughed wickedly and Serena could bear it no longer. She lunged at the figure, but fell on the other side as the monster disappeared and re-materialized behind her. Serena's eyes burned with anger as she turned to it. But the head on top of the snake's body was no longer her own, but of Lita. "It can't be..." Serena lost her voice as she stared at her dead friend. No, not dead, she was very much alive! Lita kept laughing. "What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" She laughed harder and closed her eyes. Serena sat there, with tears running down her face. "No, Lita." She shut her eyes tightly. "This isn't REAL!" She ran after the figure who still laughed and jumped up, kicking her square in the nose and landed on her feet. What had she just done? Running over to her friend, she tried to see if Lita was OK, But a hand wiped out at her, and Serena fell to the floor on her side. "Why Sailor Moon, you're so easy to fool! Now I can be rid of you! Say 'hello' to your friends as you join them! ZOI!" Serena screamed in pain as the attack hit her, but she began to stand. And as she did, her hand held a mound of dust. 'The crystal' Serena thought. 'I need to get the crystal. That's where all his power is coming from' Zoisite stopped, confused by the girl's strength. "ARGH! You can't escape me!" Serena looked at Zoisite bitterly. "I don't plan to Zoisite. I plan to make you suffer!" She jumped as high as she could, and came down a foot away from Zoisite, throwing the dirt right into his eyes. Zoisite yelled in pain and rubbed his eyes. Serena took the chance and knocked her down on her back, pinning her to the ground. She sat with her face directly above the crystal. Reaching down for it, she heard a familiar voice. "Don't do it Serena." Serena looked up and stared face to face with Darien. She gasped as she looked at him. "Darien?" She began to cry. "You're all right?" Darien smiled at her. "Shhhh, I'm here. It's Ok, everything's going to be fine." His smile remained painted on his face. Serena smiled too, and looked at him, but then she looked at his eyes. They held the same fire and blackness she had seen moments ago in Lita's. "NO! You're not Darien!" Darien's face twisted into an evil grin, and the voice that came out shook Serena's whole body. "I am power! I am destruction! I am the end of this world!" Serena shook her head with tears running down her cheeks. "No," she argued. "You're DUST!" And with that she grabbed the crystal with her right arm and flung it across the room. The monster screamed, and the face turned to Zoisite's, then the body released a black light that threw Serena off of it and against the wall, where she was knocked unconscious. Black smoke curled around the body as it screamed, and when the dust cleared, it was gone, with Zoisite's dead body lying in a heap of dirt.   
* * *  
Serena awoke with a start. She looked around the room, and took in all the sites that it held for her to see. Zoisite was dead. She remembered her friends and family. She remembered Darien. The world seemed dead to her. It held nothing for her. She stepped up to the crystal. It was black and cold now. It no longer held strength; It no longer gave her comfort. She began to think. What could she do now? Then she remembered what Luna had said to her when Serena first gained hold of the crystal:   
*Flashback*   
"Serena, this crystal can be as helpful as it can be dangerous. It must never fall into the wrong hands." Luna warned. "Huh? What do you mean, Luna?" Serena was just a teenager. Her cry-baby like ways, and klutzyness still hung with her bright personality. "If some thing ever happens to it or to you, and the crystal must be destroyed, you must hold the crystal to the sky and say 'Moon Crystal Destruction!' Do you understand?"   
"Yes, I understand."   
"And you must promise me that this knowledge will only be used under extreme danger and emergencies?" Serena nodded her head.  
*End Flashback*   
Now, Serena looked around her. She could think of nothing that would be more urgent. Slowly, she lifted the crystal. "Moon Crystal Destruction!" A beam of light shot out of the crystal and cut through the air. It raised above the clouds and through space. Upon hitting the atmosphere, it split into seven different beams. One went to the planet Venus, one to Mars, one to Mercury, one to Jupiter, two to the Earth's Moon, and the last fell down to Earth and landed behind Sailor Moon. Slowly, she began to transform into the Moon Princess. Suddenly, each ray of light turned to the colors of their respective planets. The colors simultaneously started at the tips, and began spreading downwards. Serena was struggling, her energy was slowly decreasing. The colors mixed at the stem and traveled toward the crystal. They hit their target all at once. Serena screamed. Everything around her exploded, including the crystal. Everything went silent.   
*******************************************   
Sighs were heard. Weakly, the scouts and the cats lifted themselves off the ground. "What happened?" Jupiter looked at her surroundings. "Where are we?" Venus asked, following Jupiter's motions. Luna gasped as she looked above her. "Serena! Darien!" Everyone followed her gaze and let out gasps. Floating above them were the two lovers, each in there form: Prince and Princess.   
********************************************   
Serena woke up, some one was holding her. She drew in a sharp breath. "DARIEN!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Darien! I'm so sorry about before! I love you too much to ever let you go!" He smiled at her. She looked around. "Where are we? Are we dead?" Darien chuckled softly. "No, we are in your mind. We have been here all the time." "Huh? My mind? What do you mean?" Serena's expression made her face crunch together in confusion. "Zoisite's powers at the point of the encasements were strong, but not strong enough that we could die. The girls and I have never been dead, we have lived here," He pointed to her head, and then touched her heart. "And here. We would never leave you. And, When you used the crystal, it destroyed the evil, and replenished the good, freeing us. I chose to stay here with you, and make sure you are ok. The amount of energy you used cold have killed you." He explained. "I feel so different." Serena exclaimed, trying to take all the activities in. Darien smiled and helped her stand. She wobbled a little, and then gained balance. "Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" She looked at him confused until Darien pulled his hand out of his pocket. When he opened it, a treasure gleamed from his palm. Tears of joy sprang from Serena's eyes, as she accepted the gift that would structure the rest of her life. A soft light emanated around the two. They were ready to face the responsibilities that came with it.   
******************************************  
"Are they.....Are they...." Sailor mercury staggered. "...Dead?"   
"I think so." Sailor mars lowered her head. The scouts began to weep quietly. Just then a flash of white light exploded from between the two bodies. The Silver Imperium Crystal appeared, and enveloped them in a silver haze. Then when it decreased, the witnesses stood shocked as they saw Serena and Darien had become King and Queen. Graciously, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Darien lowered to the ground, and stood circled by their friends. Slowly, they opened their eyes. Serena had a diamond ring with a gold crescent moon on her ring finger. They held each others hands. "They're going to take their place in life and finish what was started all those millions of years ago." Luna spoke, as her eyes twinkled, watching the two. The scouts looked at Luna, curiously. Then they understood. They bowed, but Serenity and Darien laughed softly, showing that there was no need to do so. Mars was the first one to approach the couple. Tears filled her eyes. The lovers questioned her expression at first. Her voice was shakey. "When is the date set for?"   
******************************************  



	6. ch 6

******************************************   
The door of the Tsukino house opened and shut quickly. Serena walked up the stairs. "Serena! Where have you been Your father was about to go look for you. How was the date with Darien?" Serena almost jumped out of her skin. She spun around to look at the source of the voice. "Mom! I missed you so much! I'm glad your OK. Are you hurt? What did that witch do to you?"   
"Serena! What are you talking about? The last we saw you was about an hour ago." Ilene Tsukino wondered, confused from her outburst. 'What's going on?' She gasped, relizing the situation. 'They must not remember anything! They don't know who Zoisite is, or what went on.' She hugged her mother tighter. Mrs. Tsukino gasped as she backed up and looked at her daughter crying. "Serena? Are you ok?" Serena brought up a hand and wiped away a few tears. Her mother's face paled. Serena stopped and looked at her hand. She smiled. "Huh? I don't see anything...hehe..." She tried to hide her engagement ring, blushing. "IS THAT A WEDDING RING?" Ilene Tsukino screamed, losing control of her calm demeanor. "What's going on Meatball Head?" Sammy, Serena's younger brother asked as he walked down the steps and in-between his mother and his sister. Before he knew what hit him, Serena was hugging him too. "HEY! Let go! Help! What's with you? It's like you haven't seen me in weeks." He screeched. Who was this girl and where was his sister? Serena couldn't help but giggle at this. "I missed you too." At this point, Kenji Tsukino entered the room and found himself in Serena's embrace. "Did I hear something about a wedding ring?" Serena let go of her father. Everyone stared at her. Serena's eyes were wider and held a brightness to blind. A smile reached from ear to ear. Stepping back, Serena pulled out her locket. "Hey, Serena, I've been meaning to ask you where you got that..." Her mother motioned to the locket as it opened to reveal the Silver Crystal. She motioned for them to sit down. They followed the motions while staring at her, speechless. 'This was going to be tough. Her family would finally find out who she really was.' A knock at the door startled everyone, except for Serena. "It's open!" she called as right in front of the rest of the family, in walked Darien, Luna and Artimas, and the five Inner Sailor Scouts. Serena was startled to see Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn walk in following. Pluto only nodded slightly, and Serena felt as if she were telling her this was the right thing to do. Relieved, the future Queen waited until everyone had settled, Serena switched to Sailor Moon, and once there, all the scouts returned to human as Serena's family watched in awe. Serena knew what was about to happen, and this was just the beginning. They had other families to talk to tonight.   
******************************************   



End file.
